


What Shall It Profit a Man?

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru's interview at the nunnery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Shall It Profit a Man?

The Abbess sat so that the light through the window fell onto her head like a halo, giving her the appearance of divine grace. “What draws you to the convent?” She knew the answer. That most brutal murder, almost the whole family dead, had become the talk of the town.

Drusilla flinched as if the question would draw the weight of the wicked world down upon her. “I’m looking for peace.”

A less mercenary woman would have told Drusilla, the sole heir of her father’s business, she couldn’t hide in the convent. “I’m sure you’ll find peace here.” Unnerved by the look on Drusilla’s face, like that of a solemn child who had found evil in a most unexpected place, the Abbess sent Drusilla off to get settled in. The convent would get Drusilla’s inheritance, should she choose to become a nun, and Drusilla would find the safety she so desperately needed. Everyone would benefit.


End file.
